


Balancing Act

by The_Beautiful_Monster



Series: legend of korra aus [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Family Drama, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra, Teenage Drama, accidental baby, single mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Beautiful_Monster/pseuds/The_Beautiful_Monster
Summary: When Korra was fifteen she met a boy and became pregnant after she was able to escape her parents and White Lotus. A while after she found out she was pregnant. Now two years later after mastering three of the elements, she decides she's ready to learn air and goes to republic city. Can she balance being a mom and the duties that come with being the avatar?





	Balancing Act

Korra was only fifteen at the time. Though she loved the power that came with being the avatar she longed to be able to go out there and be able to experience being a teenager. At the moment the young girl was trying to convince her parents and guards that she should be able to go out to the festival for a few hours by herself. She had promised not to bend anything unless needed and promised to stay out of trouble.

"Dad, please. I'll be good. I promise." She begged and she wasn't one to beg.

"For the last time Korra, no. It's too dangerous." Tonraq told her in a stern voice.

"We can go as a family, we haven't done anything like that in years." She thought bringing the last part up would soften them a bit.

"Tonraq, she has a point there. And if we were to go with her we could keep an eye on her." Senna tried, she understood her daughter wanted to live in freedom for a little while, but she also knew the dangers of her leaving.

Her father rubbed the bridge if his nose and sighed, "Have you finished your training for today?" He asked.

Korra grinned and nodded excitedly, "I've been done. Thank you!"

She hugged her parents tightly. A few hours later the family along with a few members of the White Lotus were out at the festival. Korra was having the time of her life and didn't want it to stop anytime soon. As their time was coming closer to an end she decided to make a break for it.

"I'm going to go get one of those fried foods, want one?" She asked her mother. If she could do this right she'd be able to buy herself an extra few hours of fun.

"No, I'm alright, thank you, though," Senna told her as she glanced at her daughter.

The younger girl smiled back before walking off, she stayed in their line of sight for a few more moments before going to hide in a large pile of snow. Within moments of bending it, she had been able to clear a large enough area to bend a comfortable hideout. In was a while later when she heard the panic, she felt a little bad about it but figured it would be fine once she came back tonight.


End file.
